History Repeats Itself
by RoseyFox
Summary: Someone once said history repeats itself. Well it does. 20 years after being turned into a vampire Bella and Edward are called upon a friend with a human girlfriend. Who also has a twin, can they protect them both?
1. Chapter 1

_**History Repeats Itself **_

By: RoseyFox

Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for choosing my fanfic to read.. I swear I would never make a Twilight fanfic but after much encouragement I finally decided To go for it. Please review and leave comments.. The summary is a little misleading. Edward and Bella are asked by a friend to protect his human girlfriend who's being threatened by werewolves!? But when they agree to take the girl in her twin sister is brought with her. What damages with these 2 cause?**

It was another normal morning in Forks, Washington it was rainy and dark. Everyone was up around 8. "So what were today's plans?" Alice asked out of the blue. This was an odd question coming from Alice considering she could see the future and knew what they were going to do. "Why?" Edward asked on edge. He could tell that was something going on. Before she could answer a knock echoed though the house.

"Hmm that's strange." Jasper said as Emmett walked to the front door, which the kitchen had a good view of. Edward glanced at Alice who just smiled and danced towards the door. Emmett opened the door to reveal a practical soaked Vincent Rosenberg. He lived in Canada he was one of the 'vegetarian' vampire that had popped and join them in the last twenty years. He appeared to 23 or so but he was really nearly hundred.

He was a little taller than Edward and he was much thinner. He looked very fragile but he was far from it. He chocolate locks were plastered in his face. His pale skin was paler than normal. In his arms was a teenage human girl, still breathing. Emmett let him in trying to take the girl but Vincent refuse to loosen his grip.

"I need your help." Vincent whispered his gaze focusing on the girl. She was clinging to him in a peaceful slumber like that was her favorite place to be. It was rare for vampires to ask for help especially outside their 'family.' "Sit down you look exhausted." Alice said motioning to the couch. "Thanks." He muttered sitting down. "Who is she?" Jasper asked. "She's my girlfriend, Stardust Crow." Vincent whispered.

"What? When did this happen?" Rosaline exclaimed. Last they had heard he didn't have any girlfriend. "During the summer when her family moved to town. She joined the band and well things just happened." Vincent said smiling sleepily. 'What is it with these vampires and falling for their food? Does this silly human girl know what she's getting into?' Rosaline thought shaking her head as she walked off.

"Don't mind her." Jasper said. 'Never planned to.' Vincent thought. "Good for you Vincent. It's about time you settled down. "Alice said smiling. "What's going on Vincent why are you so pale and why do you need our help?" Edward asked walking up. "I'm not asking for much. I need you to take care of Stardust for awhile." Vincent said as he stroked Stardust's white blond hair. She looked about 17.

She was small and thin and almost as pale as the rest of them. What could be seen of her clothes she was in black baggy pants and a purple and black lace shirt. "Why what's going on?" Bella asked sitting beside Vincent.

"There's a werewolf tribe near us, the Malecite Tribe. Recently something has caused them to go mad. They've attacked a few hunters with the last couple of months. One of the hunters was a 'family' member. He survived but the humans did not. My family wishes to stop them before the whole pack goes wild and kills the whole town. I don't want to expose Star to that." Vincent said looking up at them gazing into each of their eyes.

"Is that it?" Alice probed knowing there was more. "Yes, Star knows most of the pack. Her stepfather is part Malecite." Vincent said his eyes falling back down.

(I'm sooooooooooo sorry if you're in this tribe! I just chose a tribe at random. I thought this one looked cool. At least you have an awesome heritage. I'm sooooooooooo sorry if I screw anything. Let me know if I do.)

"Alright Vincent we'll take her in." Edward said. 'He's story must have hit a small spot. It does sound familiar.' Bella thought. "It there anything else?" Alice asked smiling. "Yes. Emmett please tell Mario to bring her in." Vincent said standing up. A big guy walked in. He resembled Emmett in appearance and build. He looked like he could easily tame a bear.

On his shoulder was a kicking and punching girl. She looked like a carbon copy of Stardust, except she wore a white lacy dress. "This is Moonbeam, she's Stardust younger twin sister." Vincent said as Mario put Moonbeam down. She stood at 5'3" but yet she seemed bigger. Mario restrained her from attacking anyone.

"The wolves don't know the difference between Star and Moon so we brought them both." Mario said in his deep husky voice. "Is this a problem?" Vincent asked turning to Edward. "No." Bella replied for him. "It's a problem for me! I don't want to be here take me back. I'll kill all those wolves one by one, especially if they touch my sister." Moonbeam growled kicking Mario now.

"It's okay Moonbeam. You're relaxed, so relaxed you want to sleep." Mario whispered. "No,…I;m not. "She muttered as her eyelids got heavy. She, like everyone, fell for Mario's power. His power lie in words. If he told you something you just had to obey. He laid her on the now vacate couch. Vincent handed Stardust to Edward. "I'll be back as soon as possible. It could be a month it could be two. Please take care of my Star. She's everything to me." Vincent said.

He leaded down and kissed her lips softly. "Should you wake her up?" Bella asked touching his arm. "No, she requested that I leave while she was still asleep. It would be too hard for her otherwise." Vincent said brushing some hair out of Star's face. Edward took her up to a guest room with Emmett following him with Moonbeam. Mario and Vincent brought up the girls' stuff. "I'm sorry to laid this burden on you." Vincent said as Edward walked him out to the van.

"It's okay we all have our hard times." Edward said patting his shoulder. Vincent pulled out his cell and handed it to Edward. "Give it to her when she wakes up. She should be up in an hour or so." Vincent said. They got into the van and drove away. Edward looked down at the phone then up to the window to the room where Star and Moon lie. "Poor girl." Edward muttered walking towards the house thinking how he needed to call Carlisle.

Star was woken up by the sound of a disagreement. Star got out of bed and looked around Moon was sleeping next to her. Nothing strange there they always shared the same bed. But the room wasn't hers. The posters were missing as were the painting, photos and bulletin board. Plus the room was much bigger. She peeked her head out of the door to see a long well light hall with a cross heading at the end. She tipped toe down the stairs where the Cullens sat.

"She's up." Bella whispered as everyone turned around. "Um, h-hello." Stardust stuttered as she walked closer. 'I hope they're friendly like Vincent said they were. I hope I'm not troubling them.' Star thought as she stopped a few feet from the couch. Now that she had a better view Bella noted she wore gothic like clothing baggy Tripp pant with lace running the side with a small silver chain crisscrossing in the back and a purple and black brocade corset top.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Edward said after introductions. "It's nice to meet you all." Star said bowing her head a bit from habit. "Are you hungry?" Alice asked getting up. "Um yes a little." Star said. "Do we even have human food?" Rosalie asked following her. "I know this a personal question and we just met but , (deep sigh) what exactly happened to the werewolves? Did you do something?" Edward asked standing up.

Stardust looked down sighing. "The werewolves went berserk. They went crazy because of me." Stardust whispered.

**Stay tune for chapter 2. Coming soon please review and comment. Anything is welcomed. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Check out some of my other stuff. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stardust sighed as her gaze fell to the ground. "The werewolves went berserk because of me." Star whispered. She eyes stayed glued to the wooden floor as she began to explain. "Up there you see it's different werewolves and vampires get along just fine." Alice jumped up and stood in front of her.

She squatted down to get into Star's line of vision. "You have very pretty green eyes please look up so everyone else can see." Alice said smiling as she stood up. "Star's eyes follow her making her look up. "There much better, please continue." Jasper said rubbing her head. Star began to feel relaxed and confident.

'Why am I being so nervous and shy? I'm not like this around humans. Just because they're vampires I feel so awkward.' Star thought swallowing hard. She began again. "I set off the werewolves or that's what I think. You see up there vampires and werewolves are friends. Vampires hang out with humans and act just like humans as do the werewolves.

It seems that Canada has a lot of rouge young vampires that need ,…terminating." She stopped to see if anyone had questions or answers. "I went to Prince George for a trip with my school. I didn't know there were many loose vampires around there. A were wolf boy named Lucas was my partner we were touring one of the parks when we were attacked. He transformed and fought the yearly.

Well it bit him and injected with a time release toxin. When we got home the more active he was the worst he got. He bit another wolf who had a girlfriend and though contract and touch half the pack was infected. Because vampire thirst for blood now the pack is too." Star said.

"I know they need to been stopped but I don't want any of them to die. I knew them all so well. My step dad is part of the pack. The whole pack was over at our place a lot." Star said as her small frame began to shake as she focused back her emotions.

_(By the way I've never been to Prince George, Canada so don't hold me to this info. I have no idea if they have a great park that people go visit. I'm making this up. I live in Florida so yeah it would cost too much to go check. But hey we have parks down here people like to visit. Now back to the story.) _

'I will not cry in front of them. I will be strong. I _NEED_to be strong.' Star thought. "Mh I can see why you would think it's your fault. But you can't shoulder all this weight. It's not like you wanted the vampire to attack." Bella said getting up and hugging her.

Star hugged her back. 'This is all so familiar. Torn between 2 groups she loves so much.' Bella thought. Bella,… she knows what I'm going though. She been there and done that. Please let her help me though this. I know I'll need help though this. Please let this end well.' Star thought burying her face. A small smile spread across Ed's face.

'She knows her limits. She's bearing a great burden. Bella will make a great asset to her.' Edward thought. "I bet you're hungry. What do you want?" Bella asked pulling away still rubbing Star's back to comfort her. "Um anything will do just something cooked." Star said smiling. "I think we have some hamburgers." Alice said popping up beside them. "Come on let's go make some lunch for the human." Alice said wrapping her arms around both of them and dragging them towards the kitchen.

"Mh what an odd girl." Emmett muttered. Rosaline elbowed him. "That's not nice." She hissed. Jasper stood up as he stopped his powers. "He has a point so Edward what did her thoughts say?" "Her mind is going a mile a minute. There thousands of thing running across her mind at once. It's a wonder it doesn't overload. She seems more hurt by this then she lets.

She worried about her 'family' and the pack and if Connor (step father) will be infected. If her mom is upset she left. If we'll accept her if others approve of her relationship with Vincent." Edward listed. "Why do silly humans worry so much. That must be why her hair is white." Rosaline said. "I thought I sensed more troubles welling up in her when I had her under my ability. These next couple of months is gonna be hard on her. We should try to make it easier." Jasper said turning towards Rosaline.

"What? I'm not gonna do anything to upset her." Rosaline said. "We haven't even discussed Moon…" Emmett began but he was overpowered by a high pitched scream. "STARBEAM! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Moonbeam had woken up. Star chuckled as Moonbeam stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good Morning sleepy head." Star smiled at her. "Where the hell are we? Where did that idiot drag us to?" Moon hissed. "We're in Forks, Washington, US. We're safer here." Star said as she flipped a burger.

Bella noticed the difference is the girls. Star worm gothic clothes with no make up with her hair simply pulled back but Moonbeam she had on a frilly white and blue Lolita dress over white ribbon stockings and white platforms shoes that made her appear several inches taller. Star had on a pair almost similar but no as wide or as tall and black. Moonbeam wore makeup with had her hair pinned up in curly pigtails.

She looked like a living doll. "Those two are nothing alike." Alice said. She was looking beyond appearance. She could see Star was the relaxed and patience one where Moon was irritable and short tempted. "Take me home now!" Moon growled. "Sorry Moony, can't do that." Star said putting the burgers on a plate.

"I hate you and that blood sucker." Moon whispered. "I rather have you hate me then lose you. Leave Vinny (Vincent) alone I chose to do this." Star said handing her a burger. 'She should watch that word around the Cullen's. I hope they don't take offense to her.' Star thought sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Alice across from her ands asked.

"So are you a senior?" After swallowing her bite Star responded. "Yes Moon and me are both high school seniors." "We've have to register you Monday at Forks High. It's a nice small school. They just rebuild last year." Alice said.

"Ohh that sounds nice doesn't it Moon?" Star asked. Moon just shrugged as she bit into her burger. Moon leaned against the counter near the stove keeping her eyes on Alice and Star carefully watching them and the others in the living room. Bella and Edward disappeared into their room. "Mh I believe Alice knew of this much longer than she let on. I mean she did get the queen sized bed last week." Edward said as he sat on the bed.

"Probably, maybe she saw if we knew ahead of time we would say no." Bella said sitting next to him. "I doubt that Bella. They story hits too close to home." Edward said sighing. "Good point, so her voice…"Bella began but Edward cut her off. "It's soft, quiet as most are at first but yet it's still so clear.

Which reminds me, she looks up to Bella." Edward said smiling. "Really?" Bella questioned smiling. Even with years she was still the same Bella, she had gain that 'vampire' quantity the other's had. She still looked and acted human. But she certainly didn't smell it. Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes very much. You've gone though this.

No one else knows what's going on with her but you." Edward said kissing her neck. She giggled wrapping her arms around his and entwining their fingers. "But she's taking it better than I did." Bella said after several minutes ruining the moment. "But she also had time to prepare for it." Edward said not releasing her. He began to kiss her again when his pocket began to ring.

Bella glanced at the dresser where his metallic blue razor sat. Edward pulled out Vincent's cell. Photograph hummed from the shiny red edge . Edward looked at the screen it read Mario. Edward flipped it open. "Hello?" Hey did she wake up?" Vincent asked. "Yes and she already ate." Edward said his tone becoming serious. "Oh good she's eating, she must be doing okay then." Vincent said sighing. Edward could hear Mario said something.

"This is going to be hard on you. But if you need to be strong. Vincent the more you talk to her or even think about her the worst you're gonna become. Believe me on this one." Edward said. "Yes but I'm not you. I can't go cold turkey. Besides I wasn't gonna ask to talk to her not yet. Please give her the phone after I hang up." Vincent said.

They conversation didn't last much more beyond that. Edward hang up and got off the bed. "He gave you his phone?" Bella questioned confused. "He can't quite cut the apron strings" Edward sighed. Moon had disappeared probably back into the room when Bella and Edward appeared back in the kitchen. Alice and Star were talking up a storm and had quickly become good friends.

Edward smiled knowing Star would adjust well but Moonbeam worried him. He handed Star the phone. "This is from Vincent." Edward said smiling at her. She looked at the phone then him and hugged his arm. "Thanks Edward, you're a life saver" Star said. In this instant she seemed so small and child like.

He patted her head. "I said you're welcome but I didn't do anything." Edward said. 'He has no idea how Vinny looks up to him. How his relationship with Bella gave him the courage to follow his heart. Edward we know you so much. More than we could paid back.' Star thought releasing his arm and taking the phone and slipping it into her pocket.

"Mh if I remember we barely have any human food we have to go shopping." Bella said opening the cupboards to reveal ….nothing. "Shopping, can I come?" Star asked getting up. Alice laughed filling the room with a bell like sound. "Of course we don't know what you like." "Ohh right." Star blushed embarrassed rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're so cute!" Alice and Bella squeaked hugging her. She blushed more. "I'll go get Moon. She needs to come too." Edward said walking towards the room. "I better do it. She might have found a weapon." Star said cutting off his way up the stairs. 'Found a weapon? Is she serious?' Edward thought.

Star knocked on the door. "Come on we're going shopping." Star said. "NO! Go away! I hate shopping!" Moon shouted back though the closed door. Star managed to unlock the door and slipped inside unharmed. "Fine then I;m picking out pickles, fish, mustard, green beans, and …" Star began listed Moon's most hated food. For twins they had almost none of the same tastes. "Fine! I'll come but I'm not talking to those weirdos." Moon said crossing her arms.

"I don't think that's possibly. Moon remember it's not their fault if anything you should hate the werewolves back home." Star said grabbing her wallet out of her duffel bag. "Or that idiotic boyfriend of yours." Moon muttered. "Whatever makes no difference to me. I'm just trying to help you out." Star said heading out of the room. Moon groaned knowing she was right and reluctantly left the room and the house.

**(Well that's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review. What will happen in chapter 3? Only I know stay tune to see. You just might be surprised on who shows up. Thank you for reading.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**( Hey sorry to keep you waiting. Sorry if it takes me awhile to get this to you. I've lost my Internet until farther notice. Stupid money hungry world! But here's chapter 3. I hoe you like it. It's a bit shorter than the others.)**

They all piled into Edward's brand new ice blue Volvo. (He's got to keep that car.) They headed to town to the Wal-Mart that had been build 5 years earlier. "Wow this one is way smaller than yours." Star said. Moon remanded quiet, she was pouting.

So what do you got eat?" Alice asked as they got a chart. "Mhh anything really." Star said. "Anything but spinach." Moon grumbled. "She doesn't eat it. I do." Star said as they walked down the aisles. "Is that lady staring?" Star whispered as Alice turned a bag of apples in her tiny hands.

"These people have never see a goth before." Alice reminded her. "Or an anti-goth." Star said looking at Moon. "She's not the only one, the old man with the charts almost had a heart attack when he saw us." Moon whispered.

Alice giggled remembering the old man expression. As they continued to shop the stares became countless. Star head snapped back a few times coughing a few people staring most pretended to be busy looking at something when she turned around. "Man you guys are getting a lot of food. We don't eat that much." Moon said.

"I don't think we can afford all that." Star muttered looking at the pile. Bella laughed and hugged Star around the shoulders. "Honey don't worry about money. That's something every Cullen will never let you do, pay for your stuff." Bella said.

"Besides we getting some of this for us too." Edward said putting a bad of pretzels in the carts. "Vampires eat human food?" Moon mused which made everyone laughed. "Yes of course, there's just something you can't give up even after death." Bella said.

"Hey Quinn check out the freaks with the bloodsuckers." Alex said nudging Quinn Jr. (I'm lazy and don't feel like coming up with names.) Quinn looked up from his magazine and stared long and hard. "Of course freaks attract more freaks." He muttered.

"I don't know they're kinda cute." Alex said. "Down lover boy. Come on we better tell Jacob about this." Quinn said putting down the magazine. "He won't be too happy about this." Alex said following his friend. "Duh!" Quinn snapped getting into his Kia. They took off like a shot.

Back with the vampires they seemed to rack up a $110 bill. 'Oh my gosh! I could have never afford that.' Star thought looking away embarrassed. They piled the groceries into the trunk and headed back to the house. "So is all the clothes you have black and white?" Alice asked.

"Well not all of it, but most of it." Star said rubbing the back of her neck. "Come on you don't want us to look like normal people do you?' Moon whined. "I have to agree with Moon. I don't want to be a sheepeople, I like being an individual." Star said.

Alice sighed. "Alice let them these people could use another shock. They need a taste of something different." Bella said turning around in her seat to see them.

The cupboards were filled to the brim as was the fridge and freezer. Moon was able to the sneak away with the phone to call their mom. "Hello?" Ms. Crow Maltika asked after 3 rings.(Maiden and Married name) "Mom? Hey just letting you know we made it here safe." Moon said between sniffles. "Hey honey, you alright?" Mom asked.

"Yeah just my allergies. Star is adjusting well." Moon said. "Of course, she always does. It's you I worry about. Are you sure this fight couldn't be resolved? Did you have to leave?" Mom asked. Like most moms she knew something but was still in the dark on details.

"No mom this is what was best for Star. Why did I have to be dragged in though?" Moon grumbled. "Hon, you know your sis needs you. She acts happy but having you need is probably the only joy she has right now." Mom said. Moon could hear her cooking.

It was Saturday it was hamburger night. 'Man Mike must be getting my section of the burgers and fries.' Moon thought. They mom had 3 other kids to worry about but her twins made her worry the most. "I miss you already." Moon sniffed wiping her eyes. "I miss you too sweetie." Mom said. Moon could her the smile in her voice. They talked for awhile longer until Star came out.

"SO this is where you disappeared to.' Star said walking down the deck stairs. 'Has she been crying?' Star thought as she was handed the phone. Moon went back inside where she was caught by a bubbly Alice. "Here try this." Alice said handing her a spoon. She slipped the hot red liquid.

She instantly knew the taste of spaghetti sauce. "It's good but it needs more garlic." Moon said. "You always say that." Star said passing by with the phone still glued to her ear. "You guys can eat garlic right?" Moon asked a cruel smile spreading across her face.

Alice laughed again. "Of course we can! That garlic thing is just a myth." Alice said pulling out a jar of chopped dried garlic. Moon's smiled flee quickly as she disappeared to the room where Star was just hanging up with mom.

"Mom says 'hugs and kisses' and they she wants us in school ASAP." Star said as she got off the bed. " 1 day down and how many more to go?" Moon whined. "Oh stop once we're back in school I'm sure you'll love it here. Just you wait." Star said heading back downstairs.

"Mhh this is delicious Alice! It tastes just like mom's." Star said. "Thanks I really tried, is there enough garlic?" She asked. "Oh plenty, the beard is good too." Star said biting into her slice of cheesy garlic beard.

"Are you sure about this?' Jacob asked sitting down on his couch. He had inherit the house form Billy of course. "Yes sir, positive. There were 2 girls were with them. Strange girls." Quinn Jr. said. "Two of them? What else could go wrong?" Jacob asked running his hands though his dark hair. "Well we should have know if there was trouble with the brother pack it meant trouble for the bloodsuckers too."

Embry said standing in the door way with a cup of soda. "When is Jared due back?" Alex asked. He worried about his father just as much as his mother. "Some time early in the morning." Sam said bouncing his youngest on his knees. "Are we sure these wolves aren't sick either? I don't want this pack going mad either." Emily said.

"Yes positive Jared checked each of them out." Embry said. "Back to the girls. What were they doing?" Jacob asked standing up. "They were just shopping for food. They had a lot of it." Quinn Jr said. "They looked like they were having fun so I don't think they're in life threatening danger." Alex said taking Jacob 's seat. "Not yet but the question is why are they here and with _them_?" Jacob wondered. "Should we scope them out?" Seth asked. He was no longer a runt.

He was hearty and tall and looked like the rest of the pack except he was his hair crew cut. "No spying but it might be too dangerous to talk to them directly. Here's is when the grape vine is a wonderful thing." Jacob said. He had become a very good leader. "Can we trust the gossip here? You know people stretch the truth like crazy around here." Sam said handing May to Emily.

"Yes I'm aware of this but the ones stories from the high school students will be the closest to the truth. If the girls hear wild stories they can stop them at the high school." Jacob said taking the chair next to the window.

"Should one of us go to Forks High?" Quinn Jr asked. "No, I rather not risk that." Quinn Sr said. "Maybe one of the new wolves will volunteer." Emily suggested walking towards the kitchen. "Maybe but you all have your orders have no contract with these new girls." Jacob said. "Yes sir!" The teenagers said.

**(Sorry once again. Please hang in there for me. I'll get this to my friends with Internet. Hopefully they won't slack. Please review those keep me going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time the poor teenagers of Forks get a crash course in Crow Twins. How will they survive this crazy duo? Stay tune to find out.) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Once again sorry. I've been slacking. I have this whole thing planned out. It's jsut typing it out. I've been in a typing slump. I didn't want to do any typing. I was takign an early holiday. lol. That's why I;m workign on this on X-MAS Eve. Oh well. But yeah sorry again. But hey I've gotten soem cool ideas from a few books I was reading while on my typing break. I hope you'll enjoy them.)

"You know since we're going to a new school it would be kinda fun to play your old tricks again." Stardust said floppign down on the bed. "You don't mwan those old corny twin tricks?" Moon grumbled. "Yes I do. How about we wear some 'normal clothes and confuse everyone. You know ity'll it be fun. "Star said hugging her. Moon groan and puleld away. "I guess. I do enjoy causing chaos." Moon said sittign up. "Awesome!" Star said hugging her again. Moon shived her off. But this is the last time. We're gettign too old for this." Moon siad gettign off the bed. Star didn't replied she jsut laid down to go to sleep.

The next morning after getting dress in the most normal clothes they had the twins trotted down stairs. They were in blue jeans and Good Charolette t-shirts. "Wow no make up? No weird clothes?" ALice asked as she slipped her tea. "We thought it would be better to go normal first then freak them out. "Star said smiling as she picked up a waffle and bit into it. "Star wanted to see if we can still be mistake as each other. "Moon said as she searched the fridge for some juice. "We wanted to talk to you two before you left for school." Bella said getting out of her chair. "You see we wanted to knoiw...(clears thorat.).." Bella began. "If you want to oppose as our children." Edward continued for her. A awkard silcene filled the room.

"HELL YES/HELL NO!" Was the response they got. The twins glanced at each other. "You're an idiot." Moon snapped. "Not you're." Star shot back. "I thin kit owuld be fun." Star said turning towards Bella and Edward. "Well it's for your safety. You need a believeable story. And well the adoptive kids of Edward and Bella Cullen is believeable. Besides maybe it's time the town knew we were back. Bella can easily decive her father." Edwad said. "Yes that does make sense. But can we stil lgo by our real names?" Star aske.d "Hell no! If we're going to pose as their kids Ithink we should dig our crappy names while we're at it." Moon growled. "But I like our names beside Itihnk it would be hard to rememebr new names." Star said.

She does have a point. But do you agree when we go to the school you're last name is Cullen." Edward said. "Whatever, let's jsut go." Moon said. They plied into the car and headed off. About half way there soemthing dawned on Star. "But your papers said Crow not Cullen." Star said. "Yes we know that's why we had Jasper draw up soem new papers last night. "Edward said pulling out a pile of papers from his coat pocket.

Moon scrowled at the back of his head. "Man you think of everythign don't ytou? "She said with fake joy. Star elbowed her and muttered "Be nice." They soon pulled up to the school and waled into the office. AFter nearly an hour of filling out paperwork. They got pulled into the pricnpal office. To Bella and Edward's surprise the princpal was Jessica Newton. 'Wow I;ve been gone too long. When did this happen?' Bella thought as she sat down. Edward and Bella had bot hlike Alice treat they so they look mhhh about 30. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Cullen. So good to see you again. "Jessica said focusing a smile. 'Damn they still lok high school student. They age well.' Jessicathoguth as the green eyed monster began to take over.

Hello Mrs. Newton. We're here to enroll our twin daughters Star and Moon. "Edward said presentign her with the papers. "They adoptive?" Jessica questioned. "Got a problem with that?" Moon snapped. If she was going to act like their daugther she as going to make it believable. "Moon she meant no offense." Star said grabbing her arm. 'So the sweet one is Star. I need to rememebr that.' Jessica thought. She glanced over everything. "It all looks good." Jessica said sitting down. She then looekd over the girls' infor. "So you're juniors, good grades, no referal. Good, good." Jeesica said as she flipepd though the papers. "Mhh Star you take piano 3?" Jessica siad looking up at her. "Yes mam." Star said. "We only have piano 2 is that alright with you?" Jessica asked. "It certainly is Mrs. Newton." Star said.

"Mhhh Moon we don't have Japanese here would want to transfer to soemthing else?" Jessica said. "Mhh do you have German?" Moon asked crossing her arms. 'Of course they don't have Japanese, idiots.' Moon thought. "Yes German 1 then. "Jessica said fillign out there papers.

After fillign otu the rest Jessica printed out a map, time schedule and their class schedule. "That's all, We're in the middle of 2nd period." Jeesica said handing them their schedules and maps. "Alright thank you." Bella said shakign her hand. They left the office and headed outside. "See you guys after school." Star said hugging them. They were taken back by this. "Come on STra we're going to miss the rest of second period." Moon siad pulling her away.

After comparing their sch. their relaized they had only 3 of the 7 classes together. Second was one of them though. They entered the callsroom. WHere the teacher, Mr. Hillenburn, was lecturing on the solar system. Star cleared her thorat to get his attnetion. He nearly jumped out of his seat. "Yes what is it?" He asked. She presented their sch. "We're your new students." Moon said. He looekd at the sch and then up at them. "Who's who?" He asked. "I'm Star Cullen and this is Moon Cullen." Star said pointing to herself then Moon. He pointed to two seat towards the middle of the class. Moon glared at everyone who was staring at them. Star jsut blushed. By lunch the whole school was talkign about the cute blonde twins. Star had already picked up a few friends including another set of twins. But it a girl and boy twins, Mike Jr. and Rachel. Mike jr. wastall like his father with the same messy hair. Rachel was the spitting image of her mother. They barely looekd like twins but they definetly acted like it.

Moon had also attrached a few people. Sam a rock/punker who everyone seemed to fear and his gilr Kim. They all ate lunch together. "So what brigns you here?" Rachel asked. "The system." Moon said biting into her pizza. "We were adopted by the Cullens. Im sut say this place is much different from the other places we've lived." Star said. "They seem to be doing fine." Belal whispered to Edward. They had went home andcame back. They were spying on them in the trees high above the school. "Yes, but I really wasn't worry. Ij sut wanted to make sure." Edward said. "You're lying." Bella said smiling. "It's kinda cute how you worry about them." Bella said.

"Oh yeah! Now it's cute but before it was just a pain when I worried over you." Edward said huggign her cuddling. "You know what I mean. It's almost liek we have kids." Bella said. Edward jsut sighed. and was abotu to say 'I'm sorry' but Belal said "DOn't even say it." In her 20 years Belal had gotten quite good at predicting Edward it only took her 17 years.

After school they were greeted by Edward and Bella in the volvo. "How was school?" Belal asked openign the doro for them. "Just fien mom." Star said getting it. Bella smiled as her heart did a little flip. 'That sounds so good to my ears.' Bella thought. "Don't call her that. "Moon hissed getting on the other side. "I can all her whatever I want." Star retorted. Edward jsut sighed as he started up the car. Bella got in and they roared away. "Hey what's it gonna take me us to convive you to let us drive that porsh?" Star grinend leanign forward. "That's Alice's car. Sorry you're not goign to drive that. But I think we might be able to convive Rose to give up her little covertiable." Ecward said smiling.

Back at La Push Jared jsut pulled up with a van-full of teenage werewolves. Jared got out and began to sretch as the boys piled out. There were six of them each ranging but all tall, musclar and hunky. The whole tribe came out of Jacob's house to greet them. "Hey dad." Alex said going up and huggign his dad. "Yo son, were you good for your mom?" He asked. "Of course. "Alex said rolling his eyes. The pack all hid behind Jacob who approched the biggest of the boys. The one he asusume was the leader. "Dante right?" Jacob asked. "Yes sir, thank you taking us in. The elders are forever indebted to you." Dante Xavier said bowing to him. He was a towering 6'5". But he was very thin. "No probably, it's what any descent werewolf would do and please don't bow. "Jacob said. "Come tell us about how this all started. "Quinn Jr said. "After they eat son. You guys msut be hungry and need a good strecth." Quinn Sr said. The new followed them into the small house.

"Lets start with introductions." Sam said once they all were inside. They La Push boys introduced themselves then the new guys. "I'm Danta My second in command is Channing Lowell." Dante said poitning to the guy beside him. He had his long hair slicked back, he was way tan and he looked like he could pick up a car. He was a ladies man. He nodded to them. "The guy next to him is his little brother, Randy." Dante said pointing to the skinnest kid in the group. He looked shy espeically with all his bangs in his eyes. "Hercules over that is Adam Mingan." Dante said.

"Yo nice to meet ya." Adam said bowing his head. He wasn't tall for a werewolf only 6 foot but he certainly was musclar. He was bigger than the others. He hair wascut military style. "The one over there in the corner is Westly Connor." Channing said hcthing his thumb towards the corner. Westly didn't look too weird. He looked the most normal he defintly played football. He was a 6'2". He seemed nice but there was a dangerous air to him.

They ate and tell of the unfornante affairs up north. "So will you be attending our school?" Alex asked sipping the last of his creme soda. "Hmm well actually I was looking for to going to a public school. I hear Forks High is a quiet school. It's not much different from a private school jsut no uniforms." Dante said biting into the last sandwich. "Ahhh man" Quinn Jr whined. "That's good we need someone to go there anyways. It seems our vampires have been spotted with 2 new members." Jacob said. "Are you sure?" Channign asked. "Saw it myself." Alex said getting another soda. "Were they human?" Adam asked. "Yes, you could smell it." Quinn Jr. said. "So you're afraid they'll take them and turn them?" Adam asked. "Yes, they've done it before. We've lost a few because of it. We want to stop them from takign anymore. "Jacob said.

'What's the big deal? If the perosn goes willy? If someone wants to be a vampire let them. It's their choice. Vmapires are allowedto live and breath liek the rest of us right?' Dante thought.THis kind of thinkign is what keep the werewolves and vampires of Canada at a steady peace. "I'll try and see what can we do. So what did they look like?" Dante asked. "You can't miss them. One of them dressed in all black and the other in all white! They were twins! Creepy twins!" Alex exclaimed. "You could smell them they reek of bloodsucker." 'why must they call them that? It's so immature." Adam thought.

"I'll make sure to look for them tomorrow. But today, I need a good run. How abotu you show us around your nice forest?" Dante asked. "Sure coem on everyone." Jacob said getting up form the old recliner.

The next day

Star and Moon had been told to meet they're new friend by what was called the Seniro circle. It was a small courtyard with a circle of pinic tables. They group sat on the Northen end of the circle. Moon swear their jaws nearly dropped to the frozen ground once they saw we the twins were in. "Waht are you wearing Rachel asked. The twins had been given weird stares since Bella had dropped them off.It was desided it woudl be best to wait on their car. For 'safety' reasons according to Carilise. "Our usually clothes yesterday was jsut so you guiys wouldn't judge us." Moon siad sitting down on the table top. "You must be cold." Sam said considering Moon was a dress with white stocking. She in her best lolita outfit. "No I'm use to it." Moon said. "Besides it'll beeasier for you to tell us apart this way. Star is always in soem form of black and Moon is always in white." Star said sitting beside her sister.

"But why?!" Rachel exclaiemd disguisted. "Let it go Rac, I tihnk it's cool about time someone did soemthign different." Mike said grinning. "Thanks." Star said. The school was all abuzz over the twins' new look and another batch of new students. "Jeez what is it with new students this week?" Ms. Millen wondered out loud as she sighed the slip of Adam. He went and in the back of the class. English wasn't one of his favoprite subjects. He stared up at board then the heads of the other students while Ms. M doned on about MacBeth and the hidden messages.

"Mhh white hair? I thought I wouldn't see that here." Adam thought. His mind wondered back to the 'good days' of jsut 2 months ago. WHne his buddy Vincent finally got a girlfriend and the last member of their band. She had soem decent pipes but could she burn the keyboard up. He was so lucky. He sighed getting back to his notes shaking the ideas from his head. The day went pretty much uneventful for the whole 'tribe'. They waited for Jacob at Parent pick up at the South end of the campus. "Hey look over there. I would thin kIsee hair like that here. Channing said pointing to two girls with white blonde hair. "They look like the Solars." Adam joked. Moonbeam somehow heard that over the roarof a high school of laughter and turned around to say "Don't call us that." "Moondeam!" The boys exclaimed. Moon elbowed Star who wasreading a book. SHe turned around and looked up from Pride and Preduice jsut in time to get glomped by half the pack. The other half had glomped Moon. "Oh gosh! Adam! Channing! What? The? How ? How are you guys here?" Star babbled out hugging them. Just as this happen Belal and Edward had pulled up. Bel;la grasped as she went wide eyed. Edward growled as the breeze hit his nose. "Furballs." He growled. They watched for a few long seconds until Edward honked the horn getitng their attnetion. "Oh got to go. There's are ride. Meet us tomorrow and tell us what's been happeniong. "Star said hugging Adam. "Jacob saw this. He was jsut a few cars behind the Cullens. "Hey! It's the vmapire girls. Quinn Jr. said. Alex elbowed him in the ribs seeign how mad Jacob looked seeing the 'vampire girl' hug a werewolf. 'This isn't good. This isn't good at all.' Alex thought watchign Jacob'd grip get tighter on the wheel.

(That's is for now. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for now updating. I promise it wouldn't be that long again. Thanks for sticking with me. Happy Holidays.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Sorry for not updating. Things were hectic down here. Finals about kill me. Anyways. My co-author Mina pointed out to me there was suppose to be a girl in the werewolf pack so I went back and changed Westly to Wessie. So please don't get confused. This chapter is mostly about Moon and why she doesn't want to be in Forks. OH! And a little OOC-ness for Edward.)

Once home Edward voice his anger. "What were you doing hugging those...creatures!" Edward exclaimed. "Edward!" Bella exclaimed. Edward took a deep breath and ran a hand though his hair. "Sorry, but those boys are dangerous. I can smell it on them." Edward said. "They are friends from back home." Moon said holding in her anger. 'Hell no! This pretty boy isn't yelling at me.' Moon thought as her anger beginning to boil. "Werewolves from home? How do you know they're not infected?" Edward asked. "They're not! Infected werewolves are easy to spot in human form." Star argued. "What if..." Edward began but was cut off. "What if you shut your trap! You know nothing about us or them! You're just suppose to house us. Vincent never said anything about running your lives!" Moon hissed. She stormed off to the bedroom.

Star stared up at the ceiling as Moon slammed the door. "Sorry, I'll go clam her down." Star said heading for the stairs. "No let me do. I upset her." Edward said placing a hand on her shoulder. Moon pulled out Vincent's cell. Star had let her hold it for the day. She flipped it open and went though the contracts. She stopped at home. It rang 3 times then a woman picked up. "_Hello_?" The woman asked. "Tanya?" Moon asked. "_Hey, Moony how are you?" _The sweet voice asked. "Horrible! This place sucks." Moon muttered flopping down on the bed.

Edward reached for the door handle until he heard Moon talking to someone. When he didn't hear a reply he figured she was on the phone. "Oh no Tanya everyone is very nice. But I only get to see Bella and Edward." Moon grumbled sneering Edward's name. 'Tanya? She's friends with Tanya?' Edward thought. 'Of course she does. They're so close up there if someone new is brought in everyone knows them.' Edward thought as he continued to listen. "Yeah Bella's nice. I can see why he chose her. But she's no you! I don't understand him." Moon said as she played with the lace on the pillow case.

"_Honey you gotta let that go. It was 70 years in the past. I got over it and I have a beautiful man now." _Tanya said. Moon could hear sizzling in the back ground. 'She must be making a picnic for their hunting trip.' Moon thought sighing. "But he hurt you so badly. And don't denied it either." Moon said. 'No wonder she's been so mean to us." Edward thought as he let go of the handle. "_Yes, but time heals everything. You need to lighten up." _Tanya chuckled. Moon grumbled rolling off the bed. "I swear if I hear that saying one more time." Moon muttered.

Tanya chuckled a bit. "_Look sweetie I gotta go." _Tanya said after a few more minutes. "Alright talk to you later." Moon siad hanging up. This was Edward's cue. He knocked. "Hold on Star." Moon said walking over to the door. When she opened it her face fell into a sneer. "Look I'm sorry about early." Edward said. "It's alright, but do realized they're our friends." Moon said glaring at him. "I'm sorry, please come down dinner will be ready soon." Moon said walking past Edward.

"Are you cooking again?" Alice chuckled walking in. "Yes, we humans need to eat at least three times every day." Star replied flipping a fish fillet. They both start to laugh. "We in the world are you turkeys laughing about?" Moon asked walking in. "Nothing just how much you eat, piggy." Alice said grinning at her. "Hey you ever hang out with a couple of teenage guys? They could eat five tons of junk food." Moon laughed standing beside them. "No, but I've hung out with all my brother, Emmett, Jasper and Edward and I've seen them put away six tons." Alice laughed. "No more like seven tons!" Rosaline chimed in. They began to laugh. "Hey!" Jasper chuckled. "They're still wrong. It was eight tons." Emmett joked.

Well later that night the twins had barricaded themselves into their room. The cell phone began to play AC DC. "Hello?' Star questioned flipping open the phone. _"Hey Vin...Star?" _Adam asked. "Yeah it's me. Vinny left me his phone so he could get a hold of me. ...No we're not doing anything... I don't know." Star said listening to Adam.

Moon slipped the phone from Star. "What going on?" Moon asked. She wanted out of the house. 'This place is like a prison.' Moon thought. "A party? A concert? Better yet. Yeah I need a ride. We live off of route..." Moon began to Star cut her off. "Moon! What are you thinking? They'll kill you dead." Star said.

"What going on?" Dante asked as he placed a bowel of tip on the table. The tribe was throwing a welcoming party. "I really don't know. Hold on." Adam said turning towards the ocean. "Yeah, I'm still here...so route 39 alright,...is Star coming...no, alright thanks, see ya in a bit." Adam said handing up. "Hey Channing fire up the van!" Adam yelled walking towards the group. "Oh no, you're not bring them are you?" Wellsie groaned. "You'll see." Channing said grabbing his keys. Leah stood beside Wellsie. "Get use to it. Something about these werewolf boys, they're attract to fang loving danger hussies." Leah said. "You don't have to tell me, Leah." Wellsie said crossing her arms.

"You're crazy! They're gonna catch you!" Star whispered as Moon tied a sheet to the bed post. "Now if you keep your yap shut!" Moon said as she threw it out the window. "Even if I do, Alice will know, she knows everything." Star said as Moon went out the window. "No, there's a loop in her vision. I remember Bella saying something about it. And something tells me it has something to do with the wolves." Moon replied. "What? How do you figure that?" Star asked with a funky look on her face. "I have my ways." Moon smirked. Star just rolled her eyes. "Just be careful, and have some fun for me." Star smiled. "Why don't you just come?" Moon asked as she started down the wall. 'Because that would be a dead give away. Besides I'm the one the 'infests' I need to stay hidden." Star whispered sighing. "Riiight, you'll come around." Moon siad getting to the ground. She quickly jogged off to the road.

The boys were waiting for her at the road. She could see a small figure on the other side of road. "See ya Alice, I don't know about you. But I can't stand to be locked up." Moon shouted her then jumped into the van slamming the siding door behind her. "HIT IT!" She shouted. They sped off to the reservation. The music blared all the way covering their laughter.

"They these other werewolves gonna hate me?" Moon asked. "Since when has that ever stopped you?" Channing chuckled. "Good point! Just curious." Moon said.

"They hate these vampires and so do you. Found the common ground." Channing said turning off the highway. "No they all vampires, just try to find something normal to talk about." Adam said. "Normal! That's a laugh, sorry I don't have a normal gene in my body." Moon laughed. "Too bad Star couldn't come. I would like to do a jam session." Channing said sighing. The party was in full swing by the time their arrived. "Come on looks like things are really going." Channing said slamming the car door.

Moon had a blast hanging with the wolves. She met two females wolves. (But really didn't along with either one of them.) But she did get to meet their leader, Dante. 'Why wasn't he around up in Canada?' Moon wondered as she tipped back her 3 soda. She must stuck to Channing since she knew him best. The night soon ended and Moon returned home with the Cullens none the wiser or so she thought. She was going to get it in the morning.


End file.
